Delta Force
by BlueJack22
Summary: Touma Kamijou was a lonely and misfortunate boy that nobody wants to be friends with, but when a girl starts to take control of the school, he must save her from her own own arrogance and loneliness.


_Author Notes:_ _Hi, I'm here to say this will be the first chapter of Delta Force even though it's a prologue. The reason it took so long to make this is..._

- _trying to keep as close to the cannon as possible._

 _\- making the touma of the past different enough from touma of today_

 _\- coming up with a great action pack and yet lighthearted story for everyone to enjoy_

 _\- trying to make original characters that will fit in index universe_

 _\- finding the right characters that will fit in well with touma's past_

 _\- working on my other projects_

 _\- having great ideas but having a hard time executing them correctly_

 _\- finally, LAZINESS_

 _Ok with that out of the way let us begin._

 **Academy City**

 **Present Day**

"Such Misfortune" said a certain spikey hair protagonist.

Meet Kamijou Touma a misfortunate youth who was returning home from a certain high school after a hard day.

"I can't believe that I got remedial classes again, and it's all godam Aogami and Tsuchimikado fault!"

What happened was that Tsuchimikado and Aogami was discussing about which type of maids were better, bunny girl maid or cat girl maid, unfortunately Touma was dragged into the conversation and Tsuchimikado mentioned that Touma had been served by a fallen angel ero maid, and then Aogami went ballistic and then a fight began, then Fukiyose came in and pulverized them, the guys escaped but unfortunately for Touma he got left behind, with him getting in trouble with Komoe.

Touma Kamijou was a very misfortunate person, but he doesn't know why he's like this, all he knows that he was born like this and knows nothing of his past.

He was passing by a elementary school in District 13 and then heard someone shout his name.

"No way Touma, Touma Kamijou is that you?" Touma turned to the person who was calling for him, he saw a woman with red hair and glasses with a nice bust.

"Oh, um hi there" Touma stuttered with a blushed on his face. "Oh Kamijou don't be nervous around me, I know that I look good but you know it's bad for you to hit on your old teacher " she said while winking at him.

"Wait you used to be my old teacher?"

"I know it's been 6 years since we last met but you shouldn't have forgotten about me" she said while pouting.

"Oh right I'm sorry" he said nervously. Touma knew that he lost his memories since July 28 and the only one who knows about his memory lost was Misaka and he doesn't want anyone else to find out.

"If you need a reminder who I am, my name is Mayako Kazusa, I used to be your teacher."

"Oh right, Im sorry for forgetting about you Kazura sensei", Touma bow in apology." "No need to apologize me Kamijou, it has been 6 years since I saw you, so I don't blame you for it."

Touma sigh in relief knowing his secret was safe.

"So how was I in elementary school" he question her knowing that he will get information about his forgotten past.

"You were a good student, besides the fact that your grades were fairly average."

 _Make sense_ , he thought in his head.

"Also you were all alone, but you did had one friend who follow you around, she look like she had a major crush on you but unfortunately you both went to different middle schools."

"Oh I see, I don't think I was able in contact with her" he said in a disappointing tone.

"Aww that's too bad, Oh I have to go, I'm late for my favorite show, bye Kamijou take care of yourself make sure you stay safe." As she left, Touma was thinking about of what she told him. "Huh I wonder if I'll meet that girl from my past again?" "Nahh probably not, she probably moved somewhere far away and already is dating a better looking guy than me... who would ever go out with a guy like me, such misfortune..."

What he didn't know that a certain busty blonde hair girl with star eye pupils was spying on him the whole time.

"Oh my prince, I'll never forget how we first met, you try to save me from my arrogance because I had no friends but unfortunately I pretty much have fallen back where I have started... but... I'll will always keep remembering the good times we had together, I just wish that I hadn't lost you on that day..."

 _Author's Notes:_ _I think that's a good introduction, I'm sorry if my grammar is still not good but im working on it...(although I might consider getting a editor) Anyway this draft had to go through a couple of changes, originally I thought of starting this in the same vain of the Index movie or start recapping on Touma's life before academy city. I promise that the Delta Force trilogy will be finished before New year's and the first chapter of A Certain Powerful Generation will be published after it, I still need votes of which arcs you want me to add so go vote now, ok bye_


End file.
